Late Night Conversations
by Calie1
Summary: “You know that slow thing?” She smiled into his chest and nodded. “It seemed like a good idea when we were standing in the tower with our clothes on and a few feet apart.” One-shot.


He was late. After promising to stop by and help her he was late. She said it was okay, but he had been able to pick up on the disappointment in her voice. It had been one week since they had discovered this 'thing' between them, and he was already screwing it up. She understood he knew, but still it didn't seem right. Even if she did knew what he was really up to when any other woman he would have had to hide it from. It still didn't feel right though, almost like he took advantage of the fact that she knew how important his patrols were.

He let himself into her place. He'd had a key before things had changed, now it was even more convenient. He made his way quietly towards the watchtower, hoping that she might at least be a little bit happy by his entrance. When he stepped in though, she didn't even notice him. He spotted her across the room, hands resting over her keyboard, and head laying on her arm. Now he felt even worse. She'd told him she was tired, but she had insisted on waiting up.

Dropping his coat on a chair he walked quietly forward and couldn't help but laugh at her. She was already in her pajamas, a blanket resting on her lap. He'd thought to wake her, but eventually decided against it. Instead, he gently slid his hands underneath her body and lifted her off the chair, cradling her close to his chest. He made it successfully out of the watch tower and into her living room. He wasn't that familiar with the way to her bedroom, at least not yet, but he made it most of the way with no problem.

"Ollie."

Her hands slid up his chest and over his shoulder. "I'm sorry for being late." He pressed a kiss to her head, still struck by how strange it was and how much he actually liked it.

"Hm. At least you're here." She pressed her cheek against his chest, cuddling against his warmth.

"You make it too easy." Turning the knob on her door was difficult, but he managed to do so without dropping her. Luckily she was a neat person, and the chances of him tripping over something were slim. He found the bed in the dim light and settled her down upon it. "Get some sleep." Brushing blond strands from her hair he chuckled softly. "You look tired."

"I am." She reached for the hand that cradled her cheek and grasped it. "Stay."

He wanted to. All he wanted was to do was crawl into bed with her, hold her warm body against his own. It had been to long since he could remember actually wanting someone as badly as Chloe. Lois came to mind, but he quickly pushed thoughts of her away, still slightly uncomfortable with the fact that he'd only really fallen for two women in his life and they were both cousins. "Are you sure?"

"You're warm." Chloe smiled sleepily up at him and gently tugged his hand down to her side.

"I don't take much convincing." He pulled away from her and kicked off his shoes. "Of course I didn't really dress for bed."

"Lose the pants." Chloe said with a yawn and then grinned at his raised eyebrows. "I promise you that your dignity will remain intact."

"If you can control yourself." He countered and unbuckled his belt. The jeans were gone in seconds, leaving him in boxer-briefs and a t-shirt. If the pants were a lost cause then he wasn't holding on to the t-shirt. Pulling it over his head he tossed it to the floor. She moved over, giving him room to crawl in next to her. As soon as he was under the covers she slid closer to him, pressing her small body against his own. Her leg slid between his legs, perilously close, but then he stopped. "Why do I feel like I've been had?"

"Mmmm." She cuddled into his body, sliding her hands over his bare chest. She had to ignore the pull inside of her that made her want arch her body into his, pressing her hips against his own. They weren't ready. They'd had such a weird working relationship and friendship that they both had agreed slow was best.

"You know that slow thing?"

She smiled into his chest and nodded.

"It seemed like a good idea when we were standing in the tower with our clothes on and a few feet apart." She laughed softly and pressed her body closer to his, although he wasn't sure if that was quite possible. "Don't tempt me."

She laughed again. "Sorry." When she looked up into his face to smile at him she felt her heart catch in her chest. Joking was forgotten and he was lowering his head to her, capturing her lips with ease. His kisses were always sweet and gentle. She knew he was holding back and she tried to do so also. When he pulled away she sighed. "That wasn't fair.'

"This isn't fair." He kissed her hair and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She wrapped her body around him, draping her arm over his chest and sliding a leg over him. "And waking up in the morning, I can guarantee you, that won't be fair." She giggled and he couldn't resist swatting her backside, which only made the laughing worse. "Are you done laughing at my expense?"

"I'm sorry." She lifted her head and looked into his face. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Oh trust me, when slow is over you will be making it up to me." She smacked his chest and opened her mouth in a poor attempt to be shocked. "Behave or I'll leave." She tried to frown, but he could see the smile threatening her lips. Sliding his hand into her hair he pulled her head forward, meeting her halfway and kissed her lips gently. "Get to sleep. You've been at those computers all day and all night. Don't make me cut you off."

"You wouldn't." She exclaimed, but by the knowing look on his face she knew he was serious. He could pull the plug on almost anything she had access to, throwing her into the dark. "Okay, okay." She settled her head over his chest and sighed. "You're so bossy."

"I've got two jobs, being your boss and your boyfriend. What do you expect?" She pressed a kiss to his chest and sighed. "Who else is going to take care of you?"

She yawned and tried to snuggle closer. "Just you."

Moments later she was out, her breathing even and deep. For the short time that he was awake he just laid there, watching her, combing his hands through her short blond hair. It wasn't long though before he drifted off, lulled into sleep by the sound of her breathing and warm body.


End file.
